Zagłada domu Usher'ów (Poe, tł. Wyrzykowski)
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} Son coeur est un luth suspendu, Sitot qu'on le touche il résonne. (De Béranger). 250px|thumb|left|Oryginalna grafika [[wikipedia:en:Harry Clarke|Harry'ego Clarke'a ilustrująca tekst opowiadania.]] Przez cały mroczny, głuchy i smętny dzień jesienny, pod ciężką posową obłoków, co wlokły się po niebie, nie opuszczałem siodła, przebiegając sam na koniu dziwnie zamarłą połać kraju, i dopiero z nastaniem wieczornych zmierzchów ujrzałem przed sobą posępny dom Usher'ów. Gdy po raz pierwszy zamajaczył mi przed oczyma, zadrgnęła mą duszą — sam nie wiem, dla czego — nieuskromiona żałość. Powiadam: nieuskromiona, bowiem uczucia tego nie koiły owe nawpół rokoszne, gdyż upowite poezją wrażenia, jakich zazwyczaj doznaje umysł na widok najgroźniejszych, naturalnych przejawów, okropności i spustoszenia. Patrzyłem na roztaczającą się przede mną widownię — na dom i pospolite zarysy krajobrazu całej włości — na żałobne mury — na okna, zgasłym podobne źrenicom — na kępy drętwego sitowia — na białawe pnie obumarłych drzew z bezgranicznem przygnębieniem, do którego z odczuwań ziemskich żadne snadniej przyrównać się nie da od wrażeń nałogowego palacza opium, gdy budząc się, zaprzepaszcza się z goryczą w szarzyźnie życia — kiedy obmierzła zapadnie zasłona. Zlodowaciała, zniżyła, omdlała dusza — potępieńczem zrozpaczeniem przepoiła się myśl, której żadna tortura wyobraźni ku niczemu wzniosłemu pobudzić nie mogła. Dlaczego? przystanąłem w zamyśleniu, — dlaczego czuję się tak nieswój, spoglądając na dom Usher'ów? Była w tem nieodgadniona tajemnica; napróżno pasowałem się z upiornemi zwidywaniami, co naprzykrzały się mej zadumie. Musiałem poprzestać w końcu na bynajmniej niezadawalniającym wniosku, iż w przyrodzie i s t n i e j ą snadź zestawienia najpospoliszych przedmiotów, którym dana jest moc oddziaływania na nas w ten właśnie sposób, jednakowoż zbadanie tej mocy należy do dziedziny niedostępnych już dla nas tajni. Jest rzeczą możliwą — myślałem sobie — iż dość jest zmienić rozmieszczenie części składowych jakiejś widowni lub szczegółów na jakimś obrazie, by się przekształciła lub snadź nawet zupełnie zanikła ich zdolność wywoływania smutnych wrażeń. Rozsnuwając ten pomysł, skierowałem mego konia na urwiste zbrzeża czarnej, zasępionej topieli, co rostaczała naokół domu swe zastygłe w bezruchu zwierciadło, i z dotkliwszem jeszcze, niż poprzednio, drżeniem spoglądałem na odbite w niej, przeinaczone obrazy szarego sitowia, upiornych pni drzewnych, tudzież zgasłych, niby źrenice okien. A jednak w tym przybytku żałości zamierzałem spędzić kilka tygodni. Właściciel jego, Roderyk Usher, należał ongi do najmilszych towarzyszy mojego dzieciństwa, nie widzieliśmy się już od lat wielu. Dopiero przed niedawnym czasem, gdym przebywał właśnie w odległych stronach, doręczono mi wszakże jego list, w którym z niezwykłą natarczywością domagał się tylko ustnej odpowiedzi. W piśmie widniały oznaki podniecenia nerwowego. Skarżył się na obłożną chorobę ciała — na dolegliwy rozstrój duchowy — i oczekiwał mnie z najgorętszem upragnieniem jako swego najlepszego i jedynego druha, spodziewajac się, iż pogodne me usposobienie może wpłynie kojąco na jego niedomaganie. Sposób, w jaki pisał o tych i o innych jeszcze rzeczach, tudzież nietajony, błagalny odzew serca, nie pozwalały na zwłokę; usłuchałem też natychmiast tego osobliwego wezwania. Jakkolwiek w dzieciństwie łączyła nas ścisła zażyłość, mimo to niewiele wiedziałem o mym przyjacielu. Powodował się zawsze przeczuloną, wrodzoną skrytością. Słyszałem atoli, iż starożytny jego ród już od niepamiętnych czasów słynął z wyjątkowości usposobienia, co przez długie wieki znajdowała ujście w mnogich dziełach szczytnego zawsze artyzmu, w ostatnich zaś latach przejawiała się porównie często w uczynkach wielkodusznego i nie dbającego o poklask miłosierdzia, jak w namiętnem zamiłowaniu do niedocieczonych snadź rzeczy, niż powszechnie uznanych i łatwo dostępnych piękności wiedzy muzycznej. Mówiono mi również o nader znamiennej okoliczności, iż czczony po wszystkie czasy szczep rodu Usher'ów nie wydał nigdy trwalszego odgałęzienia, — czyli, że cała rodzina wyprowadzała się tylko w linji prostej i że z wyjątkiem nader nieznacznych i krótkotrwałych odstępstw bywało tak zawsze. Rozważając w myśli doskonałą zgodność, zachodzącą między charakterystycznemi cechami włości a znanemi powszechnie właściwościami rodu, oraz zastanawiając się nad możliwością wpływów, jakie w przebiegu wieków ziemie te mogły wywrzeć na swych właścicieli: zrozumiałem, dlaczego ów brak bocznych linji i — co za tem idzie — nieodmienne przenoszenie się mienia i dziedzictwa z ojca na; syna, wytworzyły między jednem a drugiem tak ścisłą łączność, iż pierwotne miano posiadłości znikło w pomysłowości i dwuznacznej nazwie: "Dom Usher'ów" — która w rozumieniu posługującego się nią ludu zdawała się obejmować zarówno ród, jak i jego siedzibę. Wspomniałem już, iż jedynem następstwem mojej nieco dziecinnej zachcianki — było pogłębienie pierwotnego, dziwnego wrażenia. Przeświadczenie o szybkim wzroście mej zabobonnej trwogi — bo i czemuż nie mam określić jej tern słowem? — przyczyniło się niewątpliwie do przyspieszenia tegoż wzrostu. Jest to oddawna mi znane, paradoksalne prawo wszystkich odczuwań, wynikających z trwogi; i snadź jego to było dziełem, iż wzniósłszy oczy ku domowi od jego odbicia w toni, uległem szczególniejszemu przywidzeniu — przywidzeniu istotnie tak śmiesznemu, iż wspominam o niem jedynie na dowód przemożnego nasilenia gnębiących mnie wrażeń. W rozkiełznaniu wyobraźni zwidziało się mi, iż włość i zabudowania spowija właściwa im oraz najbliższemu jej otoczeniu atmosfera — atmosfera nie mająca nic wspólnego z powietrzem przestworów, lecz podnosząca się ze spróchniałych drzew, szarych ścian i głuchej topieli zatrutym, mistycznym wyziewem, ponurym i stężałym, o ledwo widocznem zabarwieniu ołowiu. Otrząsając się z tych sennych rojeń, które jużcić n i e m o g ł y być niczem innem, jąłem zastanawiać się dokładniej nad rzeczywistym wyglądem budynku. Świadczył on przedewszystkiem o niesłychanej starożytności. Wyblakły doszczętnie ściany w przebiegu wieków. Od zewnątrz omszały drobnym porostem, zwieszającym się z rynien misternie splecioną tkanką. Pomimo to nie było widać wyraźniejszych oznak zniszczenia. Nie waliły się nigdzie mury, jakkolwiek niespożyta ich krzepkość pozostawała w osobliwszej sprzeczności ze zwietrzałością poszczególnych cegieł. I przyszły mi na myślowe stare wiązania drzewne, co butwiejąc oddawna w zatęchłem, nieprzewietrzanem podziemiu, zachowują do czasu pozory trwałości. Wszelako te ślady spróchnienia nie nadawały bynajmniej budynkowi wyglądu ruiny. Być może, iż oku bacznego widza nie uszłaby jeszcze zaledwie widoczna rysa, co poczynając się od dachu, zbiegała w dół, na przedniej ścianie domu zygzakowato, znacząc się linją, i w wodach mętnej ginęła topieli. Pogrążony w tych spostrzeżeniach, minąłem krótką groblę i zatrzymałem się przed domem. Oczekującemu tam pachołkowi oddałem mego konia i wszedłem pod gotyckie sklepienia przedsionka. Cichym krokiem podbiegł ku mnie służący i mrocznymi, krętymi korytarzami poprowadził mnie w milczeniu do komnaty swojego pana. Wszystko, co spotykałem po drodze, przyczyniało się, nie wiadomo czemu, do spotęgowania wspomnianych już przezemnie, nieujętych wrażeń. Aczkolwiek otaczające mnie przedmioty — te rzeźbione stropy, te przyćmione na ścianach obicia, te posadzki, lśniące czernią hebanu, i widziadlane rycerskie trofea, co szczękały za każdem mem stąpnięciem, różniły się niewiele lub wcale od tych, do których nawykłem od dzieciństwa; aczkolwiek rozpoznawałem niezwłocznie te rzeczy, tak dobrze mi znane, mimo to nie wychodziłem z podziwu, iż zwyczajne zjawiska mogą rozniecać takie niezwyczajne urojenia. Na schodach spotkałem domowego lekarza. Twarz jego mignęła mi przed oczyma wyrazem uniżonej przebiegłości z domieszką zakłopotania. Pozdrowił mnie lękliwie, nie zwalniając kroku. Wtem służący rozwarł drzwi na oścież i wprowadził mnię do pokoju swojego pana. Była to komnata bardzo obszerna i wysoka. Ostrołukowe jej okna, wąskie i długie, umieszczone były tak wysoko nad posadzką z czarnego dębu, iż niepodobna było dosięgnąć ich wnętrza. Nikłe smugi nasyconego purpurą światła napływały przez zakratowane szyby i uwydatniały znajdujące się w pobliżu przedmioty; natomiast do odleglejszych kątów pokoju, jakoteż do załomów jego sklepionego, szczodrze rzeźbionego stropu niepodobna już było przeniknąć spojrzeniem. Na ścianach wisiały ciemne draperje. Urządzenie składało się z mnóstwa odwiecznych, podniszczonych i niewygodnych sprzętów. Dokoła leżały porozrzucane narzędzia muzyczne i książki, nie przyczyniając się wszakże do ożywienia całości. Owiało mnie powietrze, przesiąknięte smutkiem. Wszystko było przepojone i przytłoczone tchnieniem surowej, głębokiej i beznadziejnej melancholji. Gdym wszedł, podniósł się Usher ze sofy na której spoczywał, i przywitał mnie z najżywszą serdecznością, co zrazu wydała mi się wymuszonym, nawykowym odruchem przeżytego światowca. Spojrzawszy mu wszelako w oczy, przekonałem się o najzupełniejszej jego szczerości. Kiedyśmy usiedli, milczał przez chwilę, ja zaś patrzyłem nań, przeniknięty na poły grozą. Zaiste, nie było snadź jeszcze człowieka, któryby w równie krótkim czasie uległ okropniejszym zmianom, jakie zaszły w Roderyku Usher'ze! W tej wybladłej istocie niełatwo przyszło mi rozpoznać towarzysza mych lat chłopięcych. A jednak oblicze jego zastanawiało zawsze swą wyrazistością. Śmiertelna bladość lic, oczy duże, łzawe i niezrównanie promieniste, usta nieco cienkie i nadzwyczaj blady, lecz składający się w przedziwnie piękną krzywiznę, nos subtelnego, jak u żydów, kształtu, o rozdętych wszelako nozdrzach, niezdarzających się zazwyczaj u tego typu; broda szlachetnie zarysowana, lecz niewyrastąjąca, co świadczyło o zaniku woli; wreszcie włosy miękkie i delikatne, jak przędziwo: wszystkie te rysy w połączeniu z nadmiernie rozwiniętą skronią składały się na oblicze, które niełatwo dawało się zapomnieć. Najistotniejsze wszakże tych rysów znamiona, jakoteż właściwy im wyraz uwydatniały się z czasem, co wywołało tak ogromną zmianę, iż jąłem powątpiewać, do kogo mówię. Upiorna bladość twarzy oraz czarodziejska świetlistość źrenic przedewszystkiem zdjęły mnie niepokojem i trwogą. Urosły mu również zaniedbane, jedwabiste włosy i opływały raczej, niż okalały jego lico dziwnym, jak gdyby pajęczym opłotem, którego arabeskowości żadną miarą nie można było pogodzić z myślą o zwykłem człowieczeństwie. W zachowaniu się mego przyjaciela zastanowił mnie odrazu pewien bezład i rozprzężenie; rychło zdałem sobie sprawę, iż były one następstwem słabych i płonnych wysiłków, zmierzających do opanowania przewlekłego nieukoju — daleko posuniętego rozstroju nerwowego. Na podobne objawy byłem zawczasu przygotowany, uprzedziły mnie o nich nietylko jego listy i wspomnienia niektórych rysów z lat chłopięcych, lecz także wnioski, na jakie naprowadziły mnie właściwości jego temperamentu, jakoteż ustroju fizycznego. Ruchy jego były naprzemian żywe, to znów opieszałe. Głos jego (zwłaszcza w chwilach zupełnego odpływu sił) drżący niepewnością, nabierał nagle energicznej stanowczości, poczem ważkie, urywane, powolne i stłumione dźwięki przeobrażały się w ociężałe, zrównoważone i dobitne wysłowienie, podobnie jak u nałogowych pijaków lub ludzi, opanowanych przez opium, kiedy znajdują się w okresie najsilniejszego podniecenia. W taki sposób mówił o celu mych odwiedzin oraz o tem, iż gorąco pragnął mnie zobaczyć, spodziewając się, że dodam mu otuchy. Wyjaśniał mi obszernie, na czem polega jego choroba. Miało to być niedomaganie wrodzone i dziedziczne, na które — zdaniem jego — nie było lekarstwa: oczywiście tylko najzwyczajniejszy rozstrój nerwowy — dodał niezwłocznie — który rychło przeminie. Przejawiało się ono mnóstwem nieprawidłowych odczuwań. Gdy jął o nich opowiadać, niektóre zaciekawiły i przeraziły mnie zarazem, do czego w znacznej mierze przyczyniły się zapewne użyte przezeń wyrażenia oraz cały tok opowiadania. Dolegało mu wielce chorobliwe zaostrzenie zmysłów; mógł spożywać tylko mdłe potrawy, znośną dlań była odzież tylko z niektórych tkanin: sprawiała mu przykrość woń kwiatów, nawet przyćmione światło raziło jego oczy, zaś wszystkie dźwięki okrom pewnych brzmień ostrunionych narzędzi muzycznych były dlań nie do zniesienia. Podlegał niewolniczo jakiemuś osobliwemu uczuciu grozy. — "Zgubi mnie — mówił — to żałosne szaleństwo, m u s i mnie zgubić. Wiem, iż przez nie zginę. Lękam się przyszłych zdarzeń, nie dla nich samych, lecz dla tego, co przyniosą, wzdrygając się na myśl o każdym, najbardziej nawet błahym wypadku, gdyż może on podniecić nieukojoną rozterkę mej duszy. Nie przeraża mnie niebezpieczeństwo, lękam się tylko jego nieuniknionego następstwa: grozy. W mem skołataniu — w mem zrozpaczeniu czuję, iż wcześniej lub później nadejdzie chwila, gdy postradam życie i rozum w walce z potworną chimerą TRWOGI." Z czasem urywane i niejasne napomknienia odsłoniły mi jeszcze inne zagadkowe rysy jego ustroju duchowego. Zostawał pod zaklęciem jakichś przesądnych wyobrażeń, dotyczących domu, w którym mieszkał i z którego przez długie lata nie śmiał się oddalić, dotyczących również jakiegoś wpływu, którego rzekomą moc zawarł w określeniach nazbyt ciemnych, by dały się tu powtórzyć: pewne osobliwsze właściwości, utajone tylko w kształtach, tudzież materialnej istocie rodowego gniazda, drogą długotrwałego cierpienia miały wpływ ten na jego osiągnąć ducha: zmysłowe zatem oddziaływanie szarych wieżyc i murów, jakoteż mrocznej, odzwierciadlającej je toni przeniosło się ostatecznie w sferę jego duchowego istnienia. Przyznawał jednakże, acz nie bez wahania, iż gnębiącą go żałość dałoby się odnieść do prostszej i snadniej uchwytnej przyczyny, była nią ciężka i przewlekła choroba, a raczej bliski już skon ukochanej serdecznie siostry — przez długie lata jedynej towarzyszki i ostatniej jego krewnej. — "Po jej śmierci rzekł do mnie z goryczą, której nigdy nie zapomnę — złamany beznadziejnością i niemocą, — będę ostatnim ze starożytnego rodu Usher'ów." Gdy to mówił, lady Madeline (gdyż takie było jej imię) przesunęła się zwolna w głębi komnaty i zniknęła, nie zauważywszy mej obecności. Patrzyłem na nią ze zdumieniem, niepozbawionym lęku, acz było dla mnie niepodobieństwem zdać sobie z tych uczuć sprawę. W drętwem osłupieniu podążałem spojrzeniem za odchodzącą. Kiedy podwoje zamknęły się za nią, oczy me bezwiednie i ciekawie przeniosły się na twarz brata, lecz ukrył ją w dłoniach i dostrzegłem tylko, że wychudłe jego palce powlokły się silniejszą, niż zazwyczaj, bladością, zaś skroś nich palące przesączały się łzy. Zadawnionej niemocy lady Madeline napróżno starali się podołać lekarze. Przewlekła apatja, wzmagająca się stopniowo, wyczerpanie organizmu oraz częste, jakkolwiek przemijające objawy kataleptycznej poniekąd natury składały się na niezwykłą jej djagnozę. Dotychczas opierała się mężnie dolegliwościom choroby i nie kładła się do łóżka; ze schyłkiem wszakże piewszego po mym przyjeździe wieczora uległa (jak mi jej brat nocą z niewysłowionem oświadczył wzruszeniem) trawiącemu ją schorzeniu, dowiedziałem się zarazem, iż owo przelotne widzenie będzie zapewne ostatniem — że żywej prawdopodobnie już nie zobaczę. Przez kilka następnych dni nie wspominaliśmy obaj jej imienia, upłynęły mi one na najusilniejszych staraniach, by ukoić melancholię mojego przyjaciela. Spędzaliśmy czas na wspólnem czytaniu i malowaniu, niekiedy snem niby ujęty zasłuchiwałem się w porywające improwizacje, które umiał wyczarować z gitary. Zacieśniająca się każdym dniem między nami zażyłość do tajników jego ducha coraz swobodniejszy torowała mi przystęp z tem większą atoli goryczą nabierałem przeświadczenia o płonności zabiegów, zmierzających do rozpogodzenia umysłu, którego oćma, gdyby jakaś nieodłączna i rzeczywista władza wszystkie zjawiska duchowego i zmysłowego świata nieustającą osnuwała żałością. Nie wygaśnie nigdy w mej duszy pamięć uroczystych chwil spędzonych w towarzystwie ostatniego z Usher'ów. Trudno jednakże byłoby mi określić dokładniej rodzaj tych studjów i zajęć, w które mnie wtajemniczył lub do których wytknął mi drogę. Jego czujny i dostojnie nieokiełznany idealizm wszystko swym fosforycznym oblewał blaskiem. Jego długie improwizowane pienia żałosne nieustannie dźwięczą mi w uszach. Przeboleśnie utkwiła mi w duszy dziwna jakaś parafraza i dopełnienie dzikiej melodji z O s t a t n i e g o W a l ca von Weber'a. Z pomiędzy obrazów, co poczynały się z zadum jego twórczej wyobraźni i za kaźdem dotknięciem pendzla rozłączały się w nieokreśloność, tem przenikliwszym wstrząsającą mnie dreszczem, iż drżałem sam niewiedząc, dlaczego, — z pomiędzy tych obrazów (jakkolwiek żywo stoją mi przed oczyma) nie zdołałbym opisać żadnego, okrom niewielu pokrewnych już dziedzinie pisanego słowa. Nadzwyczajną prostotą oraz najzupełniejszem odsłonięciem swych zamierzeń przykuwał i struchlałą oczarowywał uwagę. Jeżeli człowiekowi śmiertelnemu powiodło się kiedykolwiek namalować ideę, to Roderyk Usher tym był człowiekiem. Dla mnie przynajmniej — śród okoliczności, w jakich się znajdowałem, z czystych abstrakcji, które ten melancholik starał się wyrazić na płótnie, wiała taka przepotężna i niewysłowiona groza, jaką płomienne, lecz nazbyt jeszcze rzeczywiste marzenia Fuseli'ego nie przejmowały mnie nigdy. Pewien fantastyczny, mniej wszakże w abstrakcjach zaprzepaszczony utwór mojego przyjaciela, postaram się, acz nieudolnie, nakreślić tu w słowach. Nieduży ten obrazek przedstawiał wnętrze jakiegoś niezmiernie długiego, prostokątnego podziemia, czy tunelu, o wielkich ścianach, gładkich i białych, pozbawionych wszelkich przerw i oznak. Niektóre szczegóły uboczne miały naprowadzić na domysł, że to wydrążenie znajduje się niesłychanie głęboko pod powierzchnią ziemi. Na całej jego ogromnej przestrzeni nie widniało nigdzie wyjście, ani pochodnia lub jakiekolwiek inne sztuczne źródło światła, a jednak powódź jaskrawych blasków roztaczała się wszędzie i zatapiała czeluść upiorną nieodgadnioną poświatą. Schorzenie nerwu słuchowego, o którym już powyżej wspomniałem, sprawiło, iż okrom niektórych brzmień rżniętych instrumentów, nie znosił on muzyki. Być może, iż właśnie ów ciasny zakres, w jakim się zasklepił, grywając tylko na gitarze, grę jego fantastycznym otoczył urokiem: wszelako ognistego polotu, jaki wiał z jego i m p r o m p t u s, nie można było złożyć na karb tego zacieśnienia. Snadź zarówno melodje jak i słowa rozpętanych jego fantazji (gdyż nierzadko wtórował sobie rymowanemi improwizacjami) umiały być i były istotnie wynikiem wytężonego duchowego sprzężenia i skupienia, o którem napomknąłem poprzednio, powiadając, iż daje się ono zauważyć tylko w wyjątkowych chwilach najpotężniejszego, nienaturalnego podniecenia. Słowa jednej takiej rapsodji z łatwością utkwiły mi w pamięci. Być może, iż wstrząsnęła mną ona silniej, aniżeli zamierzał, gdyż zdało się mi, że w tajemnym czy mistycznym toku jej znaczenia wyczułem po raz pierwszy zupełne przeświadczenie Usher'a, iż szczytny jego umysł chwieje się na swym tronie. Wiersze te, noszące tytuł: "Nawiedzony Gród", jeżeli niedosłownie, to niemal dosłownie brzmiały tak: I. Śród zieleni, śród lewady, Przez aniołów dzierżon ród. Niegdyś dźwignął się z posady Ramienisty, wzniosły gród, Kędy Myśli królowania, Tam ten twór... Większej chwały nie osłania Żaden Seraf tęczą piór. II. Wstęgą złotą, świetną, sławną, Wiały znaki z hełmów wież, (Ach, tak dawno już - tak dawno! Gdzież są, gdzież!) Niosły powiewy jak posłanki W słodki ów dzień Na ocienione grodu blanki Pierzchliwą falę wonnych tchnień. III. Przez świetlistych okien dwoje Widział pielgrzym z obcych stron Pląsające duchów roje. Jak na dźwięcznej lutni ton Wkrąg stolicy złotolitej Zataczały tan U stóp Porfirogenity, Co władał jako grodu pan. IV. Z rubinu każdy grodu wrzeciądz, Blask pereł na drzwiach mży — Przez które lecąc, lecąc, lecąc, I świecąc niby skry, Wpadały Echa z każdem mgnieniem, Zaś ten Ech tłum Swem czarodziejskiem wielbił pieniem Królewską dostojność i um. V. Ale złe dziwy w smętku szacie Naszły królewski, wzniosły dom, (Ach, król nie ujdzie już zatracie I już nie będzie końca łzom!) A sława, co kwitnęła jaśniej, Niż rajski kwiat, Jest tylko mglistym tworem baśni Z dawno zamierzchłych lat. VI. Widzi dziś pielgrzym śród lewady Przez okna, skrzące blaskiem łun, Jak się kołyszą zjaw gromady Przy opętańczym zgrzycie strun. Przez zamierzchłe dźwierze dziką zgrają, Miast dźwięcznych Ech, Tłoczą się widma, które znają Nie uśmiech już, lecz śmiech. Przypominam sobie, iż wywołana nastrojem tej ballady wymiana myśli nastręczyła Usher'owi sposobność do wygłoszenia poglądu, o którym wspomnę nie dla jego nowości (gdyż myśli tej hołdowali już inniWatson, Dr. Perzival, Spallanzani, przedewszystkiem zaś biskup of Staudaff. — Patrz: C h e m i c a l E s s a y s, tom V. (E. A. P.)), lecz dla stanowczości, z jaką się przy nim upierał. Pogląd ten w swej zasadzie opiewa, iż wszystkie ustroje roślinne wyposażone są zdolnością odczuwania. Atoli w jego rozwichrzonej wyobraźni myśl ta śmielszego nabrała rozpędu i z pewnemi zastrzeżeniami ogarniała także dziedzinę świata nieorganicznego. Nie mam słów na wyrażenie całego zakresu oraz surowej b e z n a d z i e j n o ś c i tych jego zapatrywań. Pozostawały one w związku (jak już poprzednio napomknąłem) z szarymi kamieniami siedziby jego praojców. Zdolność odczuwania rozwinęła się w niej — jak sobie wyobrażał — zarówno pod wpływem układu i sposobu zestawienia głazów, jak pod wpływem porastających je plech oraz okolnych, spróchniałych pni drzewnych — przedewszystkiem zaś skutkiem długiego, niezamąconego właściwości tych trwania, jakoteż ich odbicia w ciemnych wodach topieli. Świadczy o niej — o owej zdolności odczuwania — (rzekł do mnie, ja zaś wzdrygnąłem się na te jego słowa) stopniowe, lecz niezawodne zgęszczanie się dokoła wód murów pewnej, właściwej im atmosfery. — Następnie — dodał jeszcze przejawiają się w utajonem wprawdzie, niemniej wszakże przemożnem i straszliwem oddziaływaniu, co od wieków zaznaczało się w losach jego rodu, z niego zaś samego uczyniło to, czem był i czem jest obecnie. — Poglądy takie nie potrzebują komentarzy, jakoż ich dawać nie zamierzam. Książki nasze — te książki, co przez długie lata przyczyniały się niemało do jego duchowego bytowania — z tym światem przewidzeń — jak łatwo się domyślić — w najściślejszej pozostawały łączności. Zagłębialiśmy się razem w takich dziełach, jak Ve r v e r t i C h a r t r e u s e przez Gresset'a; B e l p h e g o r przez Macchiavelli'ego; N i e b o i P i e k ł o przez Swedenborga, P o d r ó ż P o d z i e m n a N i c h o l a s a K l i m m' a przez Holberg'a, C h i r o m a n c j a przez Roberta Flud'a, Jean'a D'Indaginé i De la Chambre'a; P o d r ó ż w B łęk i t y przez Tieck'a tudzież M i a s t o S ł o n e c z n e przez Campanelle. Jedną z ulubionych jego książek było D i r e c t o r i u m I n q u i s i t o r i u m, wydane w małej ósemce przez dominikanina, Eymeric'a de Gironne; zaś nad niektórymi ustępami Pomponiusza Meli, gdzie jest mowa o starodawnych afrykańskich satyrach i oegipanach, mógł Usher w zadumie długie spędzać godziny z największem wszakże upodobaniem rozczytywał się w nadzwyczaj rzadkiej i tajemniczej, gotyckiej księdze, a noszącej tytuł: V i g i l i a e M o r t u o r u m s e c u n d u m C h o r u m E c c l e s i a e M a g u n t i n a e. Zastanawiałem się właśnie nad dziwnym rytuałem tego dzieła oraz nad przypuszczalnym jego wpływem na melancholję mojego przyjaciela, gdy pewnego wieczora zawiadomił mnie niespodziewanie o zgonie lady Madeline, oświadczając zarazem, iż zamierza złożyć jej zwłoki (zanim odbędzie się pogrzeb) na jakieś dwa tygodnie w jednym z podziemnych sklepów, znajdujących się śród węgielnych posad zamczyska. Jasne powody, któremi uzasadniał to osobliwe postanowienie, były tego rodzaju, iż sprzeciwiać się mu nie mogłem. Powziął je podobno pod wpływem niezwykłych przejawów chorobowych u zmarłej, tudzież natarczywych i badawczych nagabywań jej lekarza, a przyczyniła się jeszcze i ta okoliczność, iż groby rodzinne w znacznej znajdowały się odległości i nie były należycie zabezpieczone. Przyznaję, iż uprzytomniwszy sobie złowróżbną twarz osobnika, którego w dzień przyjazdu spotkałem na schodach, nie miałem już chęci doradzać mu, by odstąpił od zarządzenia, które wydawało mi się ze wszech miar słusznem i najzupełniej godziwem. Na prośbę Usher'a pomagałem mu przy tym żałobnym obrzędzie. Złożywszy zwłoki do trumny, zanieśliśmy je we dwójkę na miejsce spoczynku. Podziemie, w którem je umieściliśmy (nie otwierano go już od tak dawna. iż nasze pochodnie w stęchłem powietrzu zaledwo się jarzyły, nie pozwalając nam rozejrzeć się dokładniej) było małe, duszne i zupełnie pozbawione dopływu światła: położone zaś było ogromnie głęboko, w bezpośredniem pobliżu tego skrzydła zamkowego, gdzie znajdował się mój pokój sypialny. Za dawno minionych, feudalnych czasów służyło snadź ono do najgorszych celów jako loch więzienny, później zamieniono je zapewne na skład prochu, czy też innych wybuchowych materjałów, gdyż zarówno część jego posadzki jak i całe wnętrza długiego, sklepionego korytarza, który do niego prowadził, opancerzono starannie miedzią. Potężne dźwierze żelazne były również zaopatrzone w ten sam sposób. Poruszając się na zawiasach, wydawały niesłychanie przeraźliwy zgrzyt, olbrzymim spowodowany ciężarem. Złożywszy nasze żałobne brzemię na marach śród tego przybytku grozy, uchyliliśmy nieprzytwierdzone jeszcze wieko trumny, by przyjrzeć się obliczu zmarłej. Zastanowiło mnie przedewszystkiem uderzające podobieństwo między bratem i siostrą, to też Usher, jakby odgadując me myśli, wyszeptał kilka słów, z których się dowiedziałem, że byli bliźniętami i że zawsze wprost niepojęta łączyła ich sympatja. Ale spojrzenia nasze niezbyt długo spoczywały na zmarłej, gdyż nie mogliśmy patrzeć na nią bez drżenia. Choroba, która przecięła wątek młodego jej życia, pozostawiła, jak to zazwyczaj się zdarza przy wszystkich, wyłącznie kataleptycznych niedomaganiach, na licu i na piersiach złudzenie lekkiego rumieńca, a na ustach ów zagadkowo tęskny uśmiech, co tak strasznie wygląda u umarłych. Zamknęliśmy i przytwierdziśmy wieko, poczem zasunąwszy u żelaznych drzwierzy wrzeciądze, powróciliśmy nie bez trudu do niewiele pogodniejszych komnat, stanowiących wyższe piętro zamczyska. Mijał dzień za dniem nieprzepłakanego żalu, gdy w objawach rozstroju duchowego mojego przyjaciela zaszła widoczna zmiana. Zachowywał się inaczej, niż zazwyczaj. Poniechał całkiem swych zajęć lub o nich zapominał. Błądził po komnatach bez celu, szybkim i nierównym krokiem. Jeszcze upiorniejszą stała się śmiertelna bladość jego oblicza, a promieniste jego oczy przygasły. Przydarzająca się u niego dawniej chrypliwość głosu zanikła, zaś w brzmieniu słów znać było nieustające drżenie, jak gdyby ostatecznym wywołane przerażeniem. Zdawało mi się chwilami, iż stale podniecony jego umysł psuje się z ucisku jakiejś tajemnicy i sili się na potrzebną odwagę, chcąc ją wypowiedzieć. Lecz kiedyińdziej składałem znów wszystko na karb niepojętych majaczeń obłędu, gdyż widywałem go, jak z wyrazem najgłębszego skupienia wpatrywał się w próżnią, niby łowiąc uchem jakieś urojone dźwięki. Nie było w tem nic dziwnego, iż stan jego przerażał mnie — i zarażał. Czułem, iż stopniowo poddaję się nieodpartemu wpływowi jego fantastycznych, lecz porywających przywidzeń. Zwłaszcza siódmej, czy ósmej nocy po przeniesieniu lady Madeline do podziemia, udawszy się na spoczynek, doświadczyłem na sobie przemożnej ich potęgi. Godziny upływały, lecz sen nie imał się mojego posłania. Rozumowaniem starałem się stłumić w sobie niepokój, który mną owładnął. Wmawiałem w siebie, iż głównym, jeżeli nie wyłącznym, mych odczuwań powodem był przygnębiający wpływ umeblowania komnaty — przedewszystkiem ciemnych, poszarpanych draperji, co, smagane tchnieniem wszczynającej się burzy, trzepotały na ścianach i szeleściały złowieszczo u wezgłowia mojego łoża. Atoli wszystkie me usiłowania były nadaremne. Nieuskromnione drżenie jęło stopniowo wstrząsać całem mem ciałem, zaś w końcu nawet w mem sercu zmora najzupełniej płonnej rozgościła się trwogi. Otrząsnąłem się z niej wysiłkiem woli, poczem, dysząc ciężko, dźwignąłem się na poduszkach i utkwiwszy badawcze spojrzenie w nieprzeniknionych mrokach komnaty, zasłuchałem się — powodowany nie wiedzieć czem, snadź jeno nieświadomie odruchem instynktu — w jakieś głuche i nieokreślone dźwięki, co z wielkiemi przerwami dolatywały nie wiadomo skąd, gdy uciszyła się burza. Zdjęty dławiącem uczuciem niepojętej, lecz niezwalczonej grozy, odziałem się pospiesznie (gdyż czułem, iż nie uda mi się zasnąć tej nocy) i szybkim krokiem jąłem przechadzać się po komnacie, by nie dawać do siebie przystępu temu przykremu rozstrojowi. Zaledwo wszakże zdążyłem przejść się kilka razy, gdy lekkie stąpanie na przyległych schodach zwróciło moją uwagę. Natychmiast poznałem po chodzie Usher'a. Jakoż w chwilę później zastukał zcicha do moich drzwi i wszedł z lampą w ręku. Lice jego było, jak zazwyczaj, śmiertelnie blade — lecz w oczach widniała jakaś błędna radość, a w całem zachowaniu znać było powściągane zapamiętanie się szałem. Wygląd jego zatrwożył mnie — wolałem atoli jakąbądź zmianę od dotychczasowej, gnębiącej samotności i powitałem go z uczuciem ulgi. — A ty — czy to widziałeś? — odezwał się nagle, po chwili niemego osłupienia. — Nie widziałeś? — Ale poczekaj, zobaczysz! — To mówiąc, ochylił lampę dłonią i pobiegłszy do okna, rozwarł je na oścież, nie bacząc na burzę. Wściekły pęd wdzierającego się wichru omal nie obalił nas z nóg. Noc była burzliwa, lecz groźnie piękna — dziwna tem skupieniem piękności i grozy. Zamęt powietrzny czerpał widocznie swe siły gdzieś w naszem sąsiedztwie, gdyż kierunek wiatru ulegał częstym i nagłym zmianom i pomimo nadzwyczajnego zagęszczania się chmur (co wisiały tak nisko, iż zdały się ciężyć na wieżycach zamku) widać było chyżość, z jaką przelatywały na podobieństwo żywych istot, nadlegając ze wszech stron, lecz nie rozpraszając się w przestworzu. Powtarzam, iż widzieliśmy to zjawisko pomimo niesłychanego zagęszczenia się chmur — jakkolwiek nie przenikały przez nie promienie gwiazd ni miesiąca i nie migotały błyskawice. Atoli zarówno dolna powierzchnia olbrzymiego zwału rozkołysanych obłoków, jak i wszystkie, znajdujące się na ziemi, pobliskie przedmioty jarzyły się nienaturalną poświatą mgławych, wyraźnie dostrzegalnych wyziewów, co słaniały się dokoła i upowijały zamek w swe całuny. — Nie powinieneś — nie trzeba, żebyś na to patrzał! — rzekłem wstrząśnięty do Usher'a i przemocą odciągnąłem go od okna, skłaniając, by usiadł. — Te majaki, które cię tak niepokoją, są to poprostu dość pospolite zjawiska elektryczne, co zawdzięczają swe upiorne istnienie błotnym oparom topieli. Pozwól, że zamknę okno; powietrze. jest ostre i mogłoby ci zaszkodzić! Oto jedna z twych ulubionych powieści, ja będę czytał, a ty posłuchaj. — I jakoś minie ta przeklęta noc! Starożytna księga, którą wziąłem do ręki, był to: M a d T r i s t Sir Launcelot'a Canning'a atoli nazwanie jej ulubioną Usher'a było raczej posępnym żartem, niż rzeczywistością, bowiem cudaczna, oschła rozwlekłość tego utworu nie licowała wcale ze szczytnym i uduchowionym idealizmem mojego przyjaciela. Lecz była to jedyna książka, którą w tej chwili miałem na podorędziu. a przytem przyświecała mi nikła nadzieja, iż bezmiar zawartych w niej bredni może wpłynąć kojąco na rozterkę, co targała duszą melancholika (gdyż dzieje zboczeń umysłowych roją się od podobnych sprzeczności). Jakoż sądząc z wyrazu niezmiernie wytężonego skupienia, z jakiem słuchał lub zdawał się słuchać powieści, nie mogłem się nacieszyć z powodzenia mego pomysłu. Dotarłem w czytaniu do owego, powszechnie znanego ustępu, gdzie Ethelred, bohater T r i s t' a, widząc, iż wszelkie jego namowy, by pustelnik dobrowolnie wpuścił go do swej chaty, są bezowocne, postanawia wedrzeć się przemocą. Przypominam, iż opowiadanie brzmi w tem miejscu następująco: "Zasię Ethelred, co z przyrodzenia chrobre miał serce a był teraz dużo silniejszy, mocnem poprzednio skrzepiwszy się winem, zaniechał dalszej rozmowy z eremitą, który istotnie był człekiem upartym i złośliwym, lecz czując deszcz na karku i nadlegającej obawiając się burzy, dźwignął w górę swą pałkę i szybkiemi uderzeniami rum uczynił w bierwionach dźwierzy dla swej pancernej dłoni; poczem wraziwszy ją śmiało, jął tak rwać, siepać i druzgotać do cna, iż pogłos i larum szło hen, po całym lesie od trzasku suchego i próżnią odzywającego się drzewa." Pod koniec tego okresu drgnąłem i zatrzymałem się na chwilę, gdyż wydało mi się (acz nie uświadomiłem sobie odrazu, iż rozigrana uwodzi mnie wyobraźnia), jak gdybym skądś, z jakiegoś bardzo odległego zakątka dosłyszał szmer głuchy i przytłumiony, lecz najzupełniej podobny do owego trzasku i łomotu, który Sir Launcelot tak szczegółowo opisuje. Bezwątpienia właśnie to podobieństwo zwróciło moją uwagę, gdyż śród brzęku szyb w oknach oraz zmąconego poszumu wzmagającej się jeszcze burzy, szmer ten sam przez się napewno nie byłby mnie zastanowił i zaniepokoił. Czytałem więc dalej: "Alić jakiż gniew i przerażenie zdjęło mężnego najezdnika, Ethelreda, gdy przekroczywszy próg, nie zastał ani śladu złośliwego eremity; cały w łuskach i z płomienistym językiem smok, dzierżył straż przed pałacem ze złota, co miał posadzkę ze srebra; zasię na ścianie wisiała paiża ze śklącej miedzi, na której taka widniała legenda: "Kto wejdzie tutaj, ten zwycięzcą będzie: Smoka zabije i pawęż posiędzie... Zaczem Ethelred dźwignął swą maczugę i ugodził w łeb smoka, który padł przed nim i wyzionął swe jadowite tchnienie z jękiem tak okropnym, a zarazem tak przeraźliwym, że Ethelred dłonią zatulał uszy przed tym straszliwym wrzaskiem, jakiego przedtem nie zdarzyło mu się słyszeć." W tern miejscu urwałem znowu, tym razem z uczuciem lodowatego osłupienia — gdyż nie ulegało już wątpliwości, iż w tej chwili doleciał mnie (jakkolwiek nie umiałbym powiedzieć skąd) jakiś słaby i widocznie daleki, lecz szorstki, przeciągły i niewymownego pełen pojęku zgrzyt — niejako wtór nadprzyrodzonego ryku smoka, wyczarowanego przez poetę w mej wyobraźni. Odurzony tym ponownym i niepojętym zbiegiem okoliczności, miotany najsprzeczniejszemi wrażeniami, śród których przeważało zdumienie i ostateczna groza, zachowałem jednakże tyle przytomności umysłu, iż żadnem niebacznem słowem nie zadrasnąłem przeczulonej wrażliwości mojego towarzysza. Nie miałem bynajmniej pewności, czy zgrzyt ów zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę, aczkolwiek w zachowaniu się jego już od pewnego czasu zaszła szczególniejsza zmiana. Usiadł był obliczem zrazu zwrócony ku mnie, poczem stopniowo tak wykręcał krzesło, iż miał przed sobą podwoje komnaty, nie widziałem przeto całej jego twarzy, dostrzegłem wszakże, iż wargi jego drżały, jak gdyby bezgłośnym szeptem. Głowa zwisła mu na piersi, wiedziałem atoli, iż nie śpi, gdyż z ubocza mignął mi połysk jego szeroko otwartych, zakrzepłych nieruchomo oczu. Przeczyło temu także przechylanie się jego ciała — kołysał się bowiem w obie strony lekkim, lecz miarowym i nieustającym ruchem. Ogarnąwszy to wszystko jednym rzutem oka, podjąłem nanowo wątek opowieści Sir Launcelota, która w dalszym ciągu toku brzmi tak: "Owoż uszedłszy srogiej furji smoka, najezdnik on wspomniał miedzianą paiżę i zawieszone na niej zaklęcie i usunąwszy ścierwo precz z drogi, kroczył mężnie po srebrnej posadzce zamczyska, kędy na ścianie wisiała paiża, bawej nie czekała jego przyjścia, lecz sama upadła mu pod nogi na srebrną posadzkę z ogromnym i przeraźliwym szczękiem." Jeszcze te zgłoski nie zdążyły zamrzeć na moich wargach, gdy wtem — jak gdyby istotnie tarcza z miedzi ciężko na srebrną zsunęła się posadzkę — doleciał mnie wyraźnie odgłos jakiś suchy, dźwięczny i metaliczny, acz widocznie przytłumiony. Truchlejąc z przerażenia, zerwałem się na równe nogi, ale Usher nie zaprzestał swego miarowego kołyszącego się ruchu. Podbiegłem do krzesła, na którem siedział. Miał oczy nieruchomo utkwione przed siebie, a na licach wyraz kamiennego zdrętwienia. Kiedym wszakże położył rękę na jego ramieniu, silny wstrząs targnął całem jego ciałem, a mdły uśmiech prześlizgnął się po jego wargach i zauważyłem, że mówi głuchym, rwanym, rozbitym szeptem, jak gdyby nieświadom mej obecności. Pochyliłem się nad nim, słów jego straszliwej dorozumiałem się treści: — Jakże tego nie słyszeć? Słyszę ci ja, słyszałem już o d d a w n a. Słyszałem dawno — dawno — dawno — przez tyle minut, tyle godzin, tyle dni! Słyszałem — lecz nie śmiałem — n i e m i a ł e m o d w a g i mówić: M y ś m y j ą ż y w c e m p o c h o w a l i w g r o b i e ! Czyż nie mówiłem, że mam przeczulone zmysły. A t e r a z powiadam ci, żem słyszał pierwsze jej lekkie poruszenia we wnętrzu trumny. Słyszałem je od wielu, wielu dni — lecz nie śmiałem — n i e m i a ł e m o d w a g i m ó w i ć. I oto — tej nocy — ten Ethelred i ten przedzgonny ryk smoka i ten szczęk tarczy! — powiedz raczej: otwieranie trumny i zgrzyt żelaznych wrzeciądzów więziennych i jej rozpaczne błąkanie się w opancerzonym korytarzu grobowca. Oh, dokąd uciekać? Nie przyjdzież tu zaraz? Nie biegnież, by mnie przeklinać za mój pospiech? Czyż nie słyszę na schodach jej kroków? Czyż nie rozróżniam ciężkiego, bolesnego dygotania jej serca? Szaleńcze! Nieprzytomny zerwał się z miejsca i z takim krzykiem jął wyrzucać słowa, jak gdyby wraz z memi miał wyzionąć ducha: — S z a l e ń c z e ! j a c i p o w i a d a m, ż e o n a s t o i j u ż p o d d r z w i a m i ! I jak gdyby w nadludzkiej głosu jego mocy kryła się jakaś potęga — ogromne, starożytne podwoje, na które wskazywał, rozchyliły naraz zwolna swe ciężkie, hebanowe skrzydła. Otworzył je pęd wiatru — lecz za niemi i s t o t n i e stała smukła, otulona w całun postać lady Madeline of Usher. Krew broczyła białe jej szaty, a na wynędzniałem ciele widniały wszędzie ślady przebolesnych wysiłków. Drżąc i słaniając się, stała przez chwilę na progu — poczem przechyliła się ku wnętrzu komnaty, całym ciężarem waląc się na brata. Śród strasznych i tym razem już ostatecznych skurczów przedśmiertelnych, pociągnęła go za sobą na ziemię — nieżywego: zabiła go, jak przepowiedział, trwoga. Zmartwiały z przerażenia, wybiegłem z tej komnaty i z tego domu. Gdym mijał odwieczną groblę, wciąż jeszcze srożyła się burza. Wtem przedemną, na drodze dziwna jakaś zamigotała poświata. Oglądnąłem się, by zobaczyć, skąd ta niespodziewana jasność pochodzi, gdyż poza mną nie znajdowało się nic krom potwornego zamczyska i jego mroków. Było to światło wschodzącego i jak gdyby okrwawionego księżyca w pełni, co przyświecał jaskrawo przez ową, ongi zaledwie dostrzegalną szczelinę, o której wspomniałem, iż wiła się zygzakowato od dachu aż do posad budynku. Gdym patrzył, szczelina nagle się powiększyła: wicher znów silniej się zakręcił; zaskrzył mi nagle w oczach cały krąg miesiąca: pociemniało mi w mózgu, gdym ujrzał, jak potężne mury rozpadają się na dwoje: wionął przeciągły, rozgłośny, ogłuszający huk, ni to poszum nieprzebranych wód — i u mych stóp, głucho, złowrogo, nad rozwaliskami D o m u U s h e r' ó w zawarła się czarna, posępna topiel. ---- Zobacz też: Zagłada domu Usher'ów — ten tekst w przekładzie Bolesława Leśmiana Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *The Fall of the House of Usher (oryginał w języku angielskim) *La Chute de la maison Usher (w języku francuskim) *Падение дома Эшер (w języku rosyjskim) Kategoria:Edgar Allan Poe Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim